Music makes the world go 'round
by SilverAngel9990
Summary: ONESHOT. Every other day is the same, everyday is different but today is something new.


"Music Makes the World go 'Round"  
**By:** SilverAngel9990

**Summary:** Every other day is the same thing, every day is something different. Today, we're just being our normal selves but what is that supposed to mean?  
**Warning(s):** I've said it in my DNAngel fanfics and I'll say it here, FLUFF and a pointless plot...hence the reason why it's called a one-shot?

---

His delicate fingers danced atop the white ivory keys and occasionally they would by pass a black one, beautiful notes produced from the instrument we would call a piano, and those notes blended with one another, creating a calm, soothing tone. He continued to play this fairly unfamiliar melody, though, as it seemed only to him, he might be the one to know the words that would fit this piece and if he were to sing right then and there, the lyrics would slowly flow from his lips into a mellifluous voice. Alas, he was too shy to a thing about it and besides, his main talent was focused into playing to piano itself than singing.

Suddenly, the angelic sounds died down to an end; someone had just entered its domain, but it was not for that reason he had stop such a beautifully arranged piece, to be simply put, it was over. He had played the last note. The blond sat still for a bit like someone had pushed the 'pause' button on the remote and relaxed his arms after a few seconds. When he had caught sight of who that had came in, he instantly brightened up, his emerald green eyes sparkling in delight.

"Robert!"

Oh, well. So much for him sneaking without being noticed... Normally, the brunette could just sit in his usual spot on the tree branch in the tree that was conveniently planted next to the music room window. There he could just listen the music produced from the blond from that spot, but apparently, the nuns found out his little 'hiding spot' and told him not to sit there anymore for he might fall off. Plus, someone had locked up the window to the music room as Robert had found out the hard way.

"Georges..."

The blond abruptly got up from his seat, ran over to his friend, and gave Robert a warm welcoming hug. The feeling was nice knowing about how Georges really feels about him and he, nonetheless, returned the gesture back to his shorter classmate, though, a bit awkwardness seem to show in his actions. The brunette couldn't help but to blush at his own stupidity that even he doesn't event know of (and neither does this author.). He gently pushed the blond out of the embrace and made another gesture saying that he didn't feel at all comfortable with this love-y dove-y stuff as he went to stand by the closed window.

Deep blue eyes drifted from melting into jade green as they set their sights on staring aimlessly around the schoolyard. He saw that several students were running around. But from what he may wonder. Robert looked closely at whatever could be the problem to this little dilemma and he soon realized that it was raining. The once dry, white concrete ground began to darken into a brown color as it got wetter and wetter with every passing second. Robert decided that looking at the rain falling wasn't fun for him and shifted his attention back to Georges.

Another beautiful song made its way to his hearing but this time, the melody seemed oddly familiar with him, though, he just couldn't place his finger on where he had heard it. The brunette thought hard, placing his hand under his chin and closing his eyes. Suddenly, those eyes snapped open as he remembered what it was. It was that song he had 'learned' when he was younger!

Of course, it wasn't exactly taught to him; Grace had shown him how to play this one part while she was playing the melody but nonetheless, he had remembered it. Only so because it was a fairly easy song to play. Though, seeing that it had been a while since he had last played this duet with anybody, Robert was rather dumbfound to find himself sitting on the piano bench with the blond.

"You don't know how to play, do you Robert?"

Once again, the brunette was found speechless as he couldn't think up of any words that could go though his mind. His body had done something this mind didn't even tell him to do but he tuned in to what Georges had to say anyways. But first, he got off so the blond could slide over to his previous spot with his right hand on a set of piano keys.

"Okay, what you do is this; you play this first chord twice—" he pressed three fingers down and the harmonized chord sounded through the room. "―Next, you play this chord twice." The hand slid down to another set of keys and the same fingers hit three white keys. "And finally, you play this last chord." Georges' hand moved from those set of piano keys to the right, hitting another set of keys that produced at sound higher than the first set. "Put it all together and it'll sound like this..." The blond did as he said and played all the piano chords together in a row, repeating a few times to let Robert re-familiarize himself with the part.

A smile appeared on his angelic face and he slid back to his spot on the other end of the bench. Robert sat himself down and placed his hands over the first set of keys, his finger hovered over them with anticipation while Georges readied himself as well. The blond nodded his head as gesture to start and Robert began to play as specified. Soon, Georges jumped in with his part and the two went on with the song.

Whilst the two were in the music room, the outside world was still gray with the rain and the obscuring clouds. The schoolyard was empty; everyone either in the dorms with a friend or a nearby building. There was the occasional one or two students or nuns walking around under the buildings' protection from the rain. Some of the students that were wondering around the halls heard this melody float through the air and a few made their way to the music room to see if it was Georges. As they had suspected, it was the angelic blond playing but what had surprised them was that Robert was playing along.

The song was short itself but all had enjoyed listening to it and they applaud when it was over. Robert looked up in shock when he saw all of those people watching and blushed. Georges just smiled and he went back to playing an unknown piece. He turned to the brunette and his smile became brighter.

"It's okay, Robert."

The older classmate just looked away with the blush still evident on his face.

Owari

* * *

**A/N:** Oi, this was a pain the butt to write. Do you have any idea how hard it is to explain music in any, way, shape, or form without the proper knowledge and visuals? VERY hard. Even if I am a musician (a not every experianced one, I may add. Been only playing an instrument for about a three years), it is still hard. But nonetheless, this a fanfic I've been killing to write and I've written it (to much difficulty). I absolutly LOVE La Esperanca so much ever since the first volume. 

This isn't my best work yet but you may be seeing more from me. I still need more time to warm up around this fandom. If you're curious, the duet I intended for them to play was 'Heart and Soul' because it seemed like a really a familiar song to me.


End file.
